


Fifth Marauder

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Dirty Talk, Drama, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-03
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To James's dismay, Lily has found out what the boys do when they're off together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifth Marauder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snegurochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/gifts).



"She _knows_."

Sirius took a swig of beer and stretched out lazily into a more comfortable position on the sofa. "What does Evans know?"

"About you. Me. The three of us." James nodded at Remus across the room. "That we mess around."

Remus raised his eyebrows. "That we 'mess around'? That's a bit of an understatement."

"It is indeed. Is that all she thinks it is?" Sirius's eyes were intense, boring into James's despite being a good twelve feet away.

"No," said James wretchedly.

"So I guess this is a problem, or if you wouldn't have come in here looking like a wet week." Remus stood up and crossed the room to James, leading him over to sit between himself and Sirius on the sofa.

James managed a crooked smile. "She _did_ say that she was glad that I had better taste than to be screwing around with Peter. She could understand the two of you, but she would have to scrub out her brain at the thought of Peter having sex."

Sirius snorted. "When the irony of it is that Peter screws around more than the rest of us put together, it's just that he only does it with birds."

"So, is she demanding that you promise you won't do it anymore, is that it?" Remus asked.

"Not exactly." James swallowed. This was the tricky bit. "It, uh. It turned her on, the idea. I mean, _really_ turned her on."

"Well, that's good, right?" Sirius flung an arm around James's shoulders.

"You don't get it. She wants to come _watch_ us, the three of us. Actually she wants the four of us to shag all together, if I can talk you into it. I explained to her that neither of the two of you was particularly into shagging girls, but she insisted that I should ask, at least."

"The four of us, eh?" Sirius's breath was warm against James's neck. "I don't know, Moony, what do you think?"

Remus sounded thoughtful. "If I were ever going to shag a girl, it would be Evans. And as long as she knows there are no guarantees one way or the other, I'd be willing to give it a go. I'm sure I'd be up for snogging her, at least, and I don't mind having her watch."

"Exhibitionist," James said, but his voice was full of relief, not accusation.

Sirius thumped James's knee. "There you are, then. Bring Evans 'round on Saturday and we'll butter her bread for her."

"Thanks. You're the best mates a bloke could hope to have." James snaked an arm around each of them and pulled them close. "How can I ever express my appreciation properly?"

"On your knees would be a good place to start," suggested Remus, and James was quite happy to oblige.

* * *

  
"You tidied up," were the first words out of Lily's mouth when she and James walked into Remus and Sirius's flat on Saturday.

Sirius gave a sweeping bow and leered at her. "Of course, for such charming company."

Lily laughed. "It's not as if I haven't seen your usual squalor."

"Drink?" Remus offered, and handed beers around to each of them.

James took his gratefully. This was going to be a bloody awkward evening, he suspected, and some alcohol to reduce everyone's inhibitions sounded like a very good idea.

"Would so, Evans," said Sirius, lounging in the one easy chair that the flat possessed, his right leg draped across the arm of it, pulling the fabric of his trousers tight across his crotch. "Just how long ago did you find out about our little arrangement, and when did you decide you wanted in?"

Lily smiled at him and ran one hand through her hair. "I've known about you and Remus since our sixth year at school," she said candidly. "Spotted you snogging in the common room one night late, when I realized I'd left my favorite quill there and went back for it. This bloke," she paused to give James an elbow in the ribs, "well, I had some pretty strong suspicions but I can't honestly say that I knew for _sure_ until I confronted him last week and he admitted it. I've been thinking about it for months, though, and I would like to thank all of you gentlemen for agreeing to my little proposal." She lifted her can of beer in a toast. "I do think, though, that we ought to be on a first-name basis, under the circumstances."

It was Remus who got things going, rather to James's surprise, by putting down his empty beer can and settling himself astride Sirius, bending forward to kiss him. Remus's shaggy hair swung forward against Sirius's cheeks, but it wasn't long enough to hide the way their mouths moved against each other, nor the expression of pleasure on each of their faces.

Lily sat very still, watching, only the slight flush in her cheeks betraying her interest.

"Is this what you wanted?" James mouthed at her, and Lily nodded but whispered back, "More."

Sirius must have heard her, for he broke away from Remus's kisses -- James had experience of those kisses, and they weren't easy to give up -- to say, "Come here, then." He patted the seat next to him on the sofa.

Setting down her drink, Lily did as he had said, her skirt hiking up her thighs as she settled herself, so that James could see the edge of her knickers underneath. He went and sat on her other side, sliding his hand up her leg to the silky fabric and slipping his fingers under the elastic. She'd never gotten this wet this fast for him, he thought with slight resentment, but he couldn't stay annoyed for long.

Lily raised one hand and tentatively stroked Remus's throat, stopping when she reached his shirt. As nearly always, Remus was wearing a button-down, practically formal, unlike Sirius's tight T-shirt and James's own looser one, even if Remus's was in a mad brown and blue paisley.

"May I?" Lily asked, and hardly waiting for Remus's nod, she began undoing each button. Her face registered shock when she saw the number of scars on his chest, then her expression gentled into compassion as she stroked her fingertips lightly over them.

"He likes it if you rub his nipples," James told her, using his free hand to stroke Lily's breast in example. "That goes double for Sirius, he likes his pinched _hard_."

"Oi, let her find out for herself," Sirius protested.

"I'll give it a try if you'll take off your shirt, Sirius," said Lily sweetly.

Sirius gave a mock glare, but Remus sat back on Sirius's knees and started tugging Sirius's shirt off, undoing the last couple of buttons on his own and tossing it aside as well.

"If you gentlemen are going to go topless, I suppose I should as well," Lily said.

"You're wearing a dress," James pointed out. "Hard to just take the top off of that."

"So? I'll be ahead a bit, is all. And you need to get rid of your shirt, too, James Potter." Lily stood up to remove her dress, and all three of them watched her: James with proprietary pride, Sirius with amused appreciation, and Remus with cool curiosity.

Underneath she had on a matching pink bra and knickers in silky lace.

"Bra off, too," said Sirius. " _We're_ all bare to the waist, you may note."

"I was about to. Impatient much?" Lily twisted her arms up behind her and unhooked the bra strap. James thought it must take magic of a special female sort to undo a bra so easily. He was always bollocks at it, that was certain, but Lily had said no, all women could manage it, even Muggles. As the bra slipped off her shoulders, her breasts came into view. James considered them nearly perfect, soft creamy skin scattered with a few pale freckles and crowned by deep rosy nipples that just cried out to be suckled, especially when they were tight and crinkled as they were now. Lily ran her hands over them.

"Very nice," said Sirius, and Lily laughed.

"Thank you. I grew them myself."

At that Remus chuckled and held out a hand to her. Lily stepped closer and he tucked it around the fullness of her left breast, his thumb brushing across the nipple.

"Do you know, I've never done this before," he said conversationally.

"I didn't think so," said Lily. Her eyelids fluttered as Remus stroked her skin.

James shifted closer and touched her bum. He didn't even try to pull off her knickers, but she said without opening her eyes, "Not until you boys finish undressing too."

"Fair enough," Remus said.

"This seems a good time to pause and transfigure this sofa into something a little more comfortable?" Sirius suggested. "Remus's and my bed isn't really big enough for four anyhow, so we might as well stay here."

They all scrambled to stand up. Sirius was the one who did the transfiguration, since he'd suggested it and it was something he was quite good at. Then, a little sheepishly, the three boys all took off their trousers. It wouldn't have been surprising if Sirius had had nothing on underneath, but he was sporting a pair of y-fronts exactly like James's. Remus's pants were baggy boxers, but they did no better a job of hiding his erection than did those of the other two.

Once again it was Remus who moved first, crawling up onto the newly created bed and beckoning to James. "Come on, Prongs. Lily wants to see you with one of us, I'm sure. Isn't that right, Lily?"

"It is," said Lily in a clear voice, although she was quite pink in the face.

"Go on, then." Sirius gave James a little push.

James stretched himself out next to Remus, who gave him a smile before pulling him into a snog. James groaned as Remus's exceedingly talented tongue and lips ravaged his mouth. Next to them Sirius and Lily watched for a moment or two before Sirius distracted Lily by kissing her as well. His technique reminded Lily a bit of James's, which made sense if she thought about it as undoubtedly they had spent some time kissing each other, and Remus as well. Sirius was a little more forceful than James, though, a little greedier, and he pulled her close so that her his thigh was thrust between hers, pressing against her clit. She rocked against him, her breasts rubbing his sparsely furred chest. Sirius took one of her hands and guided it down to his prick, the length of it swollen and hot through the cotton as she grasped it.

James was whimpering in a way that Lily had never heard, and she glanced sideways around Sirius as best she could to see that Remus had licked his way down James's torso and was mouthing James's cock, which he had extracted so that it jutted purplish-red from his pants.

"Hot together, aren't they?" Sirius had realized that Lily was watching the other two.

"Yes," Lily breathed.

Sirius ran his hand down her back, cupping her arse. "Reach me that tube."

Lily glanced around and saw the tube that Sirius must mean on the table next to an empty beer can. She leaned to grasp it and handed it to Sirius.

"Lubricant," explained Sirius unnecessarily. He winked. "You may not need it, but the rest of us do. Moony," he said softly. "Get your nose out of Prongs's crotch for a minute. It's time to move on to the next phase."

Remus left off sucking James's cock, to a protest from James. "What is it now, Pads?"

"Pants off," said Sirius, suiting action to words. Lily wriggled out of her knickers, dropping the damp scrap of fabric to the floor next to the bed, and Remus and James pulled off their pants somewhat more awkwardly.

Sirius assumed the role of coordinator. "How about this. Prongs, I _know_ you want Moony to bring you off like that. And Lily really likes watching him do it, so I think she should sit on your face and I'll shag Moony from behind, so that she can see all three of us going at it. Sound good?"

The rest all assented eagerly. Sirius smirked to himself as he took the lube and began to stretch Remus out. They'd shagged earlier that day, so it didn't take long. The beauty of this arrangement was that Sirius too would be able to watch the others, just as Lily could.

Having Lily face that direction was a change for James. He ate Lily out frequently as they both liked it -- but he had always had his chin towards her arsehole, not his eyes, so it took a moment before he figured out how to adapt his methods. Since he couldn't see anything but her snatch anyhow, he spread her wide and slipped two fingers into her slit, pumping them in and out even as his tongue worked over her clit. Her pink arsehole seemed to wink at him. There was no way he was going to interrupt events by scrambling around for Sirius's lube, so James settled for whispering a spell instead; Lily gasped when he worked a fingertip of his other hand into her arse, and James tasted a fresh spurt of her juices.

Down at James's other end, Remus was suckling his bollocks, his tongue lapping wetly across them, interspersed with blowing across the glistening wet flesh. James's thighs were spread wide and drawn up so that Remus could access anything he wanted. He didn't feel like doing any arseplay, though -- James liked tongue and cock in there, but not fingers so much -- so instead Remus turned his attention to James's prick, relaxing his throat so that he could swallow it nearly to the root.

Sirius had thrust into Remus's arse, but was not fucking him too vigorously, not yet at least. It was a chance he might never have again, to see Lily trembling, her arousal visible in the flush that had spread from her face all the way down to her breasts. Sirius thought he might try tasting her, after he'd come. Girls could just keep on having orgasm after orgasm, he'd heard, which he thought quite unfair.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," James gasped, and his tongue stopped working Lily over as he spent himself down Remus's throat. Remus swallowed, milking out the last of James's come, and Lily's green eyes met Sirius's gray ones, heat sparking between them.

Was Lily coming now? Sirius wondered, and seeing the way her hands clenched on her thighs, he thought she was. Remus had relinquished James's prick and was murmuring, "Come on, Pads, fuck me like you mean it," clenching his arse around Sirius, tight and hot the way Sirius loved it, and he moved faster, watching James's tongue start licking Lily again.

It was almost too much for Lily and she cried out, panting, her face moist. "Enough!" She toppled sideways and then scrambled herself around to kiss James, tasting herself on him, needing the reassurance of his familiar mouth as Sirius and Remus kept at it over James's lower body.

"You wanted to watch, Lily, so _watch_ ," Sirius demanded after a couple of minutes of seeing her and James kissing, and she looked up almost guiltily, registering the contortions of two faces near orgasm. Sirius had wrapped one hand around Remus's heavy cock, and Lily reached to touch the head of it as it appeared and disappeared between Sirius's fingers.

Remus gave a moan as she did, and James wriggled his way up so that he was sitting, reaching for Sirius, pinching his nipples _hard_ , the way he'd told Lily Sirius liked it. Sirius gave a choked cry. His fingers made red bruises on Remus's hips as he came.

"Please," Remus begged. Sirius had stopped wanking him when he came, and Lily's grasp didn't have the rhythm Remus needed. He felt James's touch with relief, sweaty fingers and hard grip, and it took only a moment before his spunk was wetting both James's and Lily's hands, dripping down onto the bed.

Sirius was still breathing heavily as he pulled out of Remus's arse. "Come here, Lily."

"Why?" she asked, although she was already crawling toward him.

"Want to taste you," he said in a little-boy voice that made her smile, spreading her thighs to let him lick her clit, his nose buried in the thatch of red hair.

"What's it like?" asked Remus curiously when Sirius came up for air.

"Try it and see." Sirius kissed him, feeding him Lily's juices from his own mouth.

"Not bad." Remus licked his lips thoughtfully. "But I think I'll stick with you, Pads."

"Good," said James with a grin. "I'd hate to have to compete with you, you know."

"No fear," Remus said.

Lily broke in. "Don't I get a say?"

Three faces turned toward her.

"You're not changing your mind, are you?" James asked in anxious voice, and Lily paused before answering, just to tease him.

"Well..."

"Lily!"

"No, of course not, you arse." She prodded him in the chest. "Who else would indulge me like this?"

James grinned. "No one, I expect."

"So you see." Lily gave first Sirius, then Remus lingering kisses, breaking them off regretfully. "Thank you, boys. I did very much enjoy this evening." She reached for her clothes and began to put them on. "But if I don't get back tonight, Alice threatened to come rescue me, so I'd better get back to my flat."

"We had a good time too," said Remus, stretching.

"Yes," Sirius agreed. He added to James, "Better put your trousers on and escort her home like a good boy now."

James nearly hexed him for that -- if there was anything he _wasn't_ , it was a good boy -- but he was happy enough to leave with everyone satisfied, and spend a little time alone with Lily.

"And if you ever want another go..." Sirius let the sentence trail off with a smile, to let them know that he would be up for it, but didn't demand it.

"I'll keep that in mind," Lily promised.

Remus didn't say anything, but James could tell he agreed with Sirius by his expression. As for himself, James decided that he would carefully attend to any future requests Lily might make; this particular scheme had turned out far better than he could have hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the June 2008 daily_deviant, using the theme "orgy." This is for snegurochka_lee, because any time I write James, I have to blame her. *g* My apologies for the awful title, though, I was feeling totally uninspired.


End file.
